True Mates
by Bella Marie Whitlock
Summary: When the Cullens finally leave Forks behind, they discover, they have all been living a lie. What happens when the person you have made a life with, turns out NOT to be your true mate? This story takes place years after Breaking Dawn, and follows the Cullen family as they settle into the lives the should have lived. Rated M for lemons, language, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

**AN: Okay, so I'm using all non-canon ships for this, so I hope everyone is ready for some changes to the regular Cullen family dynamics for this story. BxJ, EdxEs, EmxA, CxR enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prelude**

 **Bella's POV**

Several years after Renesmee was grown and settled into her life with Jacob, we finally left Forks. Of course, Carlisle had taken the last few years off of medicine so that no one in town would take note of his forever youthful appearance and question it. The rest of us had no issues staying hidden and with the exception of my dad and the Quileutes who we obviously stayed in touch with, we were happier not having to mix with the humans. But I knew it had been harder for Carlisle and he was anxious to get back to medicine.

So, after tearful goodbyes with Renesmee, Jake, my dad and the rest of our extended Quileute family, we departed. My dad promised to keep an eye on the kids for us, but since he wasn't getting any younger, it would more likely be them that were keeping an eye on him, though we'd never tell him that.

We would be staying in Indonesia for two years on a small, remote island. We would be living among the indigenous people there. Carlisle was taking over for their local healer who was old and not well enough to continue practicing. By local tradition they did not to appoint a new healer from the tribe until the old healer passed away, so it was common for them to bring in a western doctor for the interim.

Their tribe had no legends about vampires and it was a very forested island, so we were safe from exposure and the hunting grounds were good, albeit somewhat small. But we would have our own boat and could get off of the island anytime we'd like to hunt or to further explore Indonesia. We probably wouldn't be back to Forks at all for a while but we planned to fly Nessie, Jake, Dad and Sue out once a year to visit.

Once we were settled into our new home, it didn't take me long to realize this was the first time I could actually relax and think things out like I used to as a human. There were no threats in our new home. Unlike in Forks where we were always seeing the ghosts of past battles and finding nonexistent silhouettes of danger lurking in the dark. Finally, I was able to experience the peaceful side of vampiric life.

Some of us thoroughly enjoyed the peace, but I could tell Alice missed the excitement of Forks, Emmett missed the adventure, and Jasper with his military background found it altogether _too_ peaceful on the island. So I wasn't surprised at all when Jasper asked me to play chess with him one night. Chess was a tactical game. It sharpened ones skills of strategy and critical thinking. Chess, he'd told me, was good for the mind.

Carlisle was attending a woman who was having a difficult labor that evening and both Esme and Rose had gone with him to assist. (It was better to take two assistants, if the bloodlust became too much for one, then the other could take over.) Emmett had gone into the jungle with the intention of finding a panther for dinner, since sadly for him, there were no bears. So it was only Edward, Alice, Jasper and I at home.

Part way into the game of chess, I realized I was losing. I was being somewhat petulant about it because I was used to Edward taking it easy on me when we played. So I slammed my fists down on the table, not with full force of course, but a little harder than a human would. "No fair, Jasper!" I said, and as my fists hit the table, so did all the pieces. He and I both reached out for the same piece to pick it up. When we did so, our hands connected.

I must have jumped about three feet from the sheer shock of it. And quickly I found myself in a defensive stance a ways back from the table. "What the hell just happened!?" I asked, my voice raised in a high pitch. The only consolation was that Jasper looked just as absolutely surprised as I did, so I knew that whatever hit me must have hit him too.

Alice came rushing over and spun me to face her. "Bella, you're okay Bella, now take a second and then tell me what has you so upset, okay?"

I nodded and took an otherwise unnecessary breath to compose myself. Edward had just come in from the patio where he had been listening to music and was trying to get a handle on what had happened by reading everyone's thoughts. Including mine, but being that I was on the defensive at that moment, my shield was back up.

"I was just playing chess with Jasper and knocked the pieces down. We tried to pick them up but when our hands collided, I think I got electrocuted or something! And not just like a static electricity thing, it was like a current of energy hit me! I would have thought maybe it was something to do with Jasper's powers going wonky but I think he felt it too." I explained, putting the last part as a question to him. He nodded, looking about as taken aback as I was.

Alice looked to be suppressing a grin, while Edward seemed to be lost in thoughts of his own. "Bella, is that the _first time_ you and Jasper have touched hands like that?" She asked, which surprised me greatly. _Was_ it something to do with Jasper's power? If so how had I not noticed it before?" I thought back, trying to answer her question.

"Umm, I'm not sure, I guess it could be? We didn't exactly get much one-on-one hang out time in Forks with all the chaos and whatnot over the years. I mean, I know we've hugged, but we didn't exactly frolick hand in hand singing "we're off to see the wizard". Why Alice? Is it something to do with Jasper's power, maybe reacting with my shield?" I asked her, trying to come up with some explanation.

It wasn't Alice who answered me though, it was Edward, running his hands through his hair. I tried to pinpoint the expression on his face but to me he just looked… defeated. "I don't think so Bella. I have experienced a similar current before but it didn't involve either you or Jasper. So it couldn't very well be a result of your powers. I had previously passed it off as some fluke of science involving ions or something like that, but now, I'm not so sure... Alice?" He asked, since she obviously knew more about this than the rest of us.

Alice sighed, "Okay, well at this point, I can either let nature take its course and just make up a reason for what you felt and you can pretend to believe it, letting things eventually happen on their own, or I can tell you what is _actually_ happening, but you'll all be in for quite a shock." She said, plopping down into a chair and motioning for the rest of us to follow suit.

"The truth, please, Alice." Jasper said. "You've been acting strangely since we left Forks and I for one would like to know... what gives?"

Edward and I both nodded, we had moved so we were sitting on the couch together hand in hand.

"Okay, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you all." She laughed lightly. "The electrical current signifies the mating pull. I don't know if any of you are aware, but none of the currently espoused couples living in this house are in fact _true mates_."

Three separate jaws dropped at Alice's declaration. "Alice! How can you even say that?" I asked loudly, completely floored by such a prospect.

"Here me out Bella, please let me explain." She said, turning to Jasper, "Jazz, if I ask you a few questions now, will you promise to answer truthfully?" She began. Jasper nodded. "Okay first off Jasper what would you say, for you, are the five main qualities that would make a perfect mate?"

"Good question. But it's not a trick question is it? I _am_ supposed to answer truthfully aren't I, honey?" Jasper smirked looking a little concerned. But Alice nodded, encouraging him. "Hmm, well I guess first, I would have to say that a relaxed temperament would be nice, due to my powers. Next I'd probably say that being a solid, grounded, down-to-earth person is important too. Also, I appreciate it when a woman has her own opinions and is not afraid to voice them. And having her priorities straight is essential. Lastly, it's hot if she gets feisty sometimes, but also knows when to back down and take orders." He smiled.

"Perfect, thank you Jazz. Now, I want you to tell me what _my_ five best qualities are please." She asked, and I think he read her emotions to make sure it wasn't a trick before pausing to come up with a genuine answer.

"Well Sweetheart, you can light up a room with your excitement like a megawatt bulb. You are the life of the party, fun and lighthearted. You are the organizer when something needs to be accomplished. You have a big heart. And you have exceptional tastes, which might be why you're with me." He winked, giving her a sexy grin, probably to fend off any trouble he was in.

"Thank you Jazz. Okay, we're almost finished. Now Edward, please describe Bella's five best traits for me." Alice prompted. And if I were human still I would have turned fifty shades of red at being thrown into the spotlight like that.

"Alright, that's easy. She's wonderfully laid back, unless you get her riled up which takes a lot. She is loyal and dependable. She puts the needs of others before her own. She's family oriented and protective of those she loves. And she knows what she wants and goes after it." He finished, smiling warmly at me.

"Okay, now Edward, what is your observation from all that you have said and all that Jasper said?" She asked and must have sent him some thoughts of reassurance and encouragement, plus I think there must have been some calming emotions coming from Jasper, because Edward didn't seem even the least bit upset when he spoke next.

"Jasper's ideal mate...is Bella."

And. You. Could. Have. Heard. A. Pin. Drop.

Jasper was the first one to eventually speak. He looked straight at me.

"Well I'll be damned."

Alice then summarized her point by drawing us back to the topic that set all this off. "Hence the electricity you both felt that was from the mating pull. We've all felt it somewhere before. Though I assume most of the family have simply written it off for one reason or another. But I must say I am most impressed by Edward's epic level of denial, attributing it to science and ions, that was pretty adorable Eddie." She laughed.

Edward cleared his throat. "Yes well, it seems preferable to the prospect of my developing some sort of Oedipus Complex, now doesn't it?"

I was trying to solve that riddle when Alice piped in again. "Oh grow up Edward, she didn't _give birth_ to you! And you and I are actually only six years younger than she is anyway, it isn't as weird as you're trying to make it!" _Oh my goodness! She is talking about Esme!? Edward's mate is supposed to be Esme!?_ I felt like I was going to have a panic attack. Not that vampires can even have such a thing, but if they could, I would have been.

Jasper spoke quietly then. "Huh, well I guess that makes sense. Carlisle and Edward were already living together then, so really she just ended up with the wrong Cullen." Alice nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we were all meant to be a part of this family, that is certainly definite. But we all came into it in relationships that were not meant to be romantic, with people who were not meant to be our mates."

"Does Emmett know?" Jasper (who was obviously very quick on the uptake) asked her softly. Alice smiled gently and shook her head.

"No, I had already seen the future by the first time we felt it, and I knew it wasn't time yet, so when he said ' _What the hell was that?_ ' I just smiled and said it was my electric personality." She answered, and Jasper just chuckled softly.

Then Edward asked a frightening question. "So then, who gets the fun job of telling Rosalie she's _destined to be with Carlisle_?"

Jasper and I both shuddered and simultaneously called "One, two, three, not it!"

"Relax, _we_ don't need to tell her. Carlisle will make himself known to her when it is time. Do not forget, Carlisle comes from a very different time than the rest of us. It was different with Esme of course because she was a newborn vampire with very few memories of her human life, so when he turned her, they sort of just fell gradually into step. There was no courtship _per se,_ or so I've been told. But you were there Edward, you'd know better than I would. At any rate, I think Carlisle would like to do things the right way this time." Alice smiled.

Edward nodded. "So would I." He said, speaking gently so I knew he meant no offense, "Bella's idea of a courtship was, of course, much more modern than mine. We tried to meet in the middle as best as we could, but there are a lot of things I would do differently if I wasn't trying to impress such a modern girl."

He smiled softly and I knew that he was both reflecting fondly upon our past _and_ looking forward hopefully into his own future. And try as I might, I really couldn't bring myself to be jealous. Not of Esme. She'd been a mother to me and in many ways she always would. Really there was no one I would have more confidence entrusting Edward to. It felt good to know that when all was said and done, I'd be leaving him in _very_ good hands.

And I was, after all, getting a pretty fantastic catch myself in Jasper. Although something Alice kept mentioning was bothering me a little. So I decided to voice my concern. "So I'm basically screwed then?" Before Jasper had a chance to look hurt, I explained. "Alice, you keep talking about how everyone is from an earlier time. Edward and Esme being from the same time, you and Emmett are obviously from a similar time, true Carlisle is a lot older than Rose, but Rose is old fashioned even for her time. And when you were with Jasper, you two were from a similar time too, so where exactly does that leave _us_?" I asked, my gaze drifting from Alice to Jasper.

Jasper smiled, sending me waves of comfort, love and reassurance. "Darlin'" he began, with enough of that trademark southern drawl to make a girl swoon. "You must remember, Alice may be _from_ another time, but she has always _kept up_ with the times, staying ahead of them rather than being swept along with them like the rest of us. So I _am_ used to bein' with a modern girl. It won't be that different. Besides, I think you and I both like a challenge anyway." He said with a sexy grin that succeeded in making me melt a little.

"And also, we don't have to rush this transition. We have two years in this house to spend getting to know our true mates on a more personal level and that also gives us plenty of time to make sure that our old romances end on a positive note." Alice assured us.

I thought about how things would be different for everyone. And that brought up another question. "One thing, Carlisle and Esme have always been the parental figures to all of us. How do these new relationships affect that particular aspect of things?"

"Good question Bella. And I have thought about that. I think what makes the most sense, is if from now on whenever we create a new backstory, it'll still center around Carlisle and Esme, but they'll be posing as brother and sister rather than husband and wife. That way it still makes sense for them to be living together, but each with their respective families. Rather than as a joint unit." Alice explained.

"Interesting. So some of us would then be acting as cousins rather than siblings?" Jasper asked.

"Exactly, and that also makes it seem less incestuous, for cousins to be getting together than when we were all posing as adopted siblings." She nodded.

"Okay, so what about everyone else? Are we going to have a big family meeting and talk about this or let them find out about it on their own?" I asked.

"Both, sort of. I plan to put off talking to Emmett about it at all until after Carlisle has things underway with Rose. The last thing I want to have to contend with is a jealous Rosalie. As Bella can attest to from her human days, it isn't very fun. So, what I would propose is that Edward perhaps try to get a feel for where Carlisle and Esme are at with things on their end? Maybe they already have some idea about this, or maybe they don't, but I think we should definitely start there." Alice proffered.

Edward nodded. "Good idea. I'll brainstorm and come up with something reasonably subtle."

"Okay, but we should drop this subject now. They'll be back from the village soon." Alice affirmed. We all agreed and Jasper and I went back to playing chess. Though I must admit the next time our hands brushed, it was entirely intentional. And that time... it felt nice. _Really_ nice.

* * *

 **AN: Well, lemme know what you think! Please R &R and thanks for checking out this story! Kisses!**


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

**AN: Thank you to all my readers, especially those who have favorited and followed this story so far!**

 **And a special thank you to shippergirlky, asia. joanna.7334., traceybuie, and chanur, for reviewing!**

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I haven't read very much of these particular pairings and was a little unsure of how to tackle them, so I'm hoping it comes off reasonably well :-P**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Realization**

 **Edward's POV**

So, I had been given the daunting task of broaching the subject with Carlisle and Esme. After much thought, I had come up with a tentative plan of action. It was a few days after what we were referring to as the epic eye opener incident (aka when Jasper and Bella had first felt their spark) before I finally had the chance to talk to them. However it wasn't under the greatest of circumstances.

Carlisle was needed for another delivery and Rosalie was off hunting with Alice, so Esme and I were asked to assist him. When we arrived at the little hut, the mood was somber. The expectant mother had been slipping in and out of consciousness. While Carlisle was assessing her, Esme and I both realized the same terrible thing. We could only hear the mother's heartbeat. The baby, much to our dismay, was going to be stillborn.

Carlisle explained things gently to the mother's family in their own tongue while Esme held her hand and wiped her forehead, trying to keep her conscious. I prepared everything Carlisle would need for the delivery. When the time came, the mother rallied enough to push her poor lost child into the world, though no cry was ever to be heard. The woman sobbed quietly, and talked of following her child into the afterlife. The woman's mother cried with her and held her and reminded her that she still had a healthy son at home and that if nothing else, she needed to be strong for him.

After we had done all we could for the grieving family, Esme excused herself from the one room hut, saying she needed a moment. I had packed up Carlisle's things by then and he was speaking to the women about aftercare, so I slipped out to find Esme. As soon as she saw me, she ran to me.

"Oh Edward! It's so awful. That poor woman! I know from experience what she must be going through. I just had to get out of there, I couldn't.." She gasped, sobbing tearlessly on my shoulder as I held her tightly in my arms.

"Shhh, I know, I know, it's okay, it'll be okay." I whispered, trying to console her with soft words. We stayed like that until Carlisle emerged. When I eventually pulled away, I held her hands in mine for a minute before letting go. She looked a bit surprised by the electricity, though I knew she had felt it before, many times, but perhaps not recently. As we began walking, I fell behind them as they walked together, speaking in hushed tones.

After contemplating my options, I had decided it wasn't the time to say anything. That was when Carlisle fell out of step with Esme and came back to keep pace with me. "Well, it seems we have some talking to do, Son." He smiled, speaking softly.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"Do you know what Esme just asked me?" He said, suppressing a grin. I shook my head. "She said, 'Does Edward's wonderful electricity have something to do with his mind reading ability?' It seems you've been keeping quite a secret where our Esme is concerned! That is, unless you're just as clueless as she is?" He said lightly.

"Yes, and no. I only learned what it meant a few days ago, courtesy of our favourite clairvoyant pixie. I had previously written it off as something science related myself. But there was an incident a few days ago involving Bella and Jasper and a very _electric_ game of chess, so Alice ended up laying her cards bare for us." I laughed, still making sure to keep my voice down even though Esme had already disappeared from sight ahead of us.

Carlisle was quiet for a moment. "I see. Well, I have known my own situation for quite some time. When we were preparing to confront the Volturi several years ago, some of our allies were making jokes about the two different kinds of voltage Kate had hit Garrett with and when Maggie, who is unmated, didn't get it, her parents explained the mating pull of true mates to her. I, of course, never let on that it was news even to me, but was definitely caught off guard by the fact that I had felt what they were describing, with someone _other than_ Esme.

"But after learning who my mate was supposed to be, and knowing for a fact that she is happy and well cared for, I vowed never to pursue it unless that changed, or until which time as Esme had found _hers_. Little did I know then that it was _you_ Esme was meant for all along Edward." He grinned.

"Well, I daresay Alice will be happy about how informed you are." I chuckled. "She has been biding her time until Rose is otherwise engaged, pardon the pun, before moving in on Emmett."

Carlisle looked a little overwhelmed taking all of this in. But also relieved as the last pieces of the puzzle fell into place. "So then everyone is accounted for? No one has to be hurt or left out on their own. Well! That is entirely convenient then, isn't it? I daresay it couldn't have worked out better if our little precog had planned it herself." He laughed jovially.

I couldn't help but agree with him. It truly was perfect. And thinking about the new couples, it seemed everyone was entirely well suited to their true mate. Speaking of, apparently, we had company. "Carlisle!? Edward!?" Esme questioned, stepping out from the trees behind us. "I doubled back through the woods because I'd forgotten my handbag in the village. I've been within earshot this entire time..." She trailed off, her soft but shaky words stopping us in our tracks.

We both turned to face her and saw that she was literally trembling and looked unsteady (no easy feat for a vampire). This was probably the worst manner and time for her to find out, seeing as she was still reeling from the loss of the villager's baby. Carlisle and I were both instantly at her side, hugging her between us. We began apologizing over and over for being so careless that she should find out in such a casual way.

"I'm okay, really. It was just a shock to the system. I mean, this will all take some getting used to of course, for everyone, I imagine. But if there is one thing this family has had to be over the years it is adaptable, am I right?" She smiled up at us and for the first time ever, I allowed myself to internally acknowledge just how intoxicatingly beautiful that smile really was.

"That's the spirit Love." Carlisle nodded, rubbing her back gently. "Do you mind if I leave it to Edward to walk you home? I could really use a quick hunt." he asked.

Esme looked a little shy and younger than usual as she replied, "Go ahead then Carlisle. We'll be fine, won't we Edward?"

"Yes of course, I promise to get her home safely." I smiled. And with a nod, he took of into the woods and left us, in search of something to hunt.

Esme and I walked along in silence for a while before I felt her hand slip timidly into mine. I had been lost in thought. Her gesture gave me the courage to voice my question. "So, in all honesty, are you disappointed?"

She looked confused when her eyes met mine. "What could I possibly have to be disappointed about?"

I took an unnecessary breath before sharing my concerns. "Well, you assumed you'd be getting an eternity with the esteemed Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Surely the alternative pales in comparison?"

"There is no comparison Sweetheart. The decades with Carlisle since my change were essentially the happy ending my human life should have had but didn't. Marrying a man who loved me and treated me kindly, building a family with him, 'growing old together' or at least _older_. It was everything I wished it could be.

"But just like if it were a human happy ending, it had to do exactly that eventually. It had to _end._ It's been wonderful, but also very provincial. We made a family and a home for ourselves and lived within a little bubble of our own making, but it has always felt like the house of sticks in the Three Little Pigs. Like the wrong wolf at the wrong time would just blow it all down. Or in this case, the winds of change.

"I won't lie, I'm going to need to come into this gradually. Jumping into it would seem entirely inappropriate. And given the dynamics of the relationships we have held up until now, I'll need time to draw a line in the sand and transition from the way we were to the way we will be. You understand that, I hope?" She smiled softly.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I was hoping you would want to take it slowly. I feel exactly the same way. In fact if I had to guess, I'd say half of the house is going to be old fashioned about this, while the other half will be jumping right in. But it matches well with the new generation gap. We'll talk more about that and the rest of Alice's plans at the family meeting, but before that can happen, Carlisle needs to talk with Rose and then once that conversation has been had, Alice plans on telling Emmett. She has no intention of kicking the hornet's nest that is Rosalie." I laughed lightly.

"I can imagine." She laughed, shaking her head at the image of Alice and Rosalie in a catfight. I had to laugh too after seeing it through her mind's eye. "Which brings up a very good point as well. In the interest of not upsetting anyone, I would like to have a good long talk with Bella some time, before anything changes too much, if that's alright with you?"

I smiled happily. "Yes of course. I am sure she would appreciate that."

"Good, now that that's all settled, care to race me home?" Esme grinned, and before I could even say yes, she was off like a shot, making it through the door only milliseconds before me, even with the colossal head start I had given her.

* * *

 **Carlisle's POV**

When I arrived back from my hunt, Edward and Esme were already home. The only ones not at home were Emmett and Jasper who had taken the boat to another nearby island to hunt which boasted an abundance of larger game.

 _Perhaps this would be as good a time as any to speak to Rose._ I thought to myself, though partially to Edward as well, who took it as a cue to make himself scarce, taking Bella with him to go hunting. Alice, seeing my decision, asked Esme if she wanted to go back to the village with her to shop since there was a small market there, and some of the tribeswomen sold clothing. Esme had obviously told her about the villager's baby, because Alice told her there was nothing like a little retail therapy.

So within half an hour of my arriving home, Rosalie and I were alone in the house. She was out in the garage working on our secondary boat, since the island did not have roads for car travel though she loved to tinker. "Would you like some company?" I asked, smiling as I entered the garage.

"As long as you don't mind passing me tools, that'd be great." She grinned.

"Sure, what can I hand you first?" I asked.

"That ratchet?"

I nodded, and using Edward's trick with Esme from earlier, I handed it to her in such a way that our hands touched for a few lingering seconds.

Rosalie shuddered. "I'll never get used to that."

"The electricity?" I asked, playing dumb just a little.

"Yes," she nodded. "I always forget how potent it is."

Did she already know? I couldn't help wondering. "And what do you attribute it to?"

She stared at me blankly. "What do you mean? It's a sire bond thing, isn't it?"

 _Of course! She thinks it's because I turned her._ Well, at least that made sense. I smirked a little without meaning to. "No, it isn't."

"It isn't? I naturally assumed it was because of the blood connection since you were the one who changed me. I've never felt it with anyone else, so what else could it be? Unless it's just because you are our coven leader?" She asked, not returning to work on the boat, simply staring at me instead.

I smiled, it was another worthy guess. "No, it's something that _I_ only have with you. Though I have just learned a similar current runs between Edward and Esme, yet another between Alice and Emmett, and another still between Bella and Jasper. Edward always attributed it to a fluke of science, protons and electrons, that sort of thing. Esme took it to stem from Edward's telepathy power. I'm told Emmett was lead to believe it was Alice's sparkling personality. Meanwhile Bella and Jasper only felt it for the first time recently. Only Alice, of course, ever knew the whole truth." I stated plainly. If there was one thing Rosalie liked, it was a no holds barred approach.

She paused as the information registered, and something deep within her seemed to click as the reality of the situation sunk in. It felt like an eternity passed by before she spoke again.

"Well _shit_." She said, matter-of-factly and promptly went back to working on the boat. "Socket wrench?"

I laughed and passed it to her, though this time when she took it from me, _she_ was the one who intentionally lingered.

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

I had been waiting ever since Carlisle had spoken to Rosie for my opportunity to talk to Emmett. Eventually, he announced that he was going off of the island to hunt again.

"Want some company?" I asked nonchalantly.

He grinned. "Sure thing Pixie, as long as you think you can keep up!"

I growled playfully. "You'd needn't snicker at my expense Emmy, I'll do more than keep up. I'll surpass you in kills and you'll be eating your words! Meet me out front in ten!" I giggled, running off to go get ready. Of course, I may or may not have already seen him deciding to go hunt and so I may or may not have already spent _three hours_ getting ready by that point, but hey, I needed to make it at least _look_ like I was haphazardly throwing myself together for an ordinary hunt!

After rushing back downstairs I said a quick goodbye to everyone who was around, all of whom knew by now and were laughing to themselves at my excitement, of course. Then I headed out to meet Emmett. _Showtime Alice._ I walked right up to him and confidently looped my arm through his. "Hey good lookin'."

"Backatcha Sis!" He smirked playfully as we walked along. The electricity was palpable between us. I decided not to say anything until after he helped me onto the boat (not that I needed the help, but hey, Em was always a gentleman) and we pulled away from the shore.

"Hey Emmy, do you remember the first time our hands touched and you asked what the spark was and I told you it was my electric personality?" I asked him casually.

He laughed. "Vividly. I never did believe you though."

"Smart boy. What did you think it really was?" I pressed lightly.

He thought for a moment. "Not sure, guess I figured it had something to do with your powers? Like a power current that helps you read people's futures or something. Why?"

"That's pretty funny. That's almost exactly what Esme thought about her spark with Edward." I laughed liltingly.

He looked confused as his now-darker-than-topaz-but-still-adorable puppy dog eyes told me he was trying to process this vague new information. "Um, what?"

I continued on. "Yes, apparently since its inception, this family's favourite state to be in is Denial." I nodded, waiting to see if I needed to say more. It was clear I was being entirely too vague. "Of course Rose only thought she felt it with Carlisle due to him siring her, so that's just as amusing. The funniest though was when it finally hit Jazzy and Bella, they both jumped several feet in the air and started freaking out. It was pretty freaking adorable, you should have seen it Em." I laughed, trying to keep things light, though in actuality I was so totally nervous, I didn't think that I could bring myself to spell it out for Emmett if need be. So I just stared at him, willing him to catch on.

"Alice, are you saying the electric thingy runs two ways and only between certain people?" He asked. Finally we are getting somewhere! Hallelujah!

I nodded a little too emphatically, probably looking like a bobblehead. "Yes Em, that's what I'm saying."

"So, I shock you too then?" He asked.

"You certainly do." I said, gaining back a little of my lost confidence and even feeling slightly coy.

But still, he clearly wasn't focused on the deeper aspect of it yet. "I'm sorry." he sighed, gazing down at me apologetically. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Emmett, you seem to be missing a part of the bigger picture here…" I trailed off, willing him to figure this out.

"No Ally I get it, really I do. But the shocks I always feel are _strong_ , bordering on painful, and the thought of hurting you? Just upsets me greatly." He said, coming to sit beside me (though not quite close enough to touch) since he had until now been standing up in the boat.

Now I was the one to look confused. _So, he does understand or he doesn't?_ I shook my head to clear it and decided to take his word that he understood me. "Emmett, it's only painful because we haven't done anything about it. Up to now it's been intensified by the tension of our inaction." I said, mustering up enough courage to take his hand in mine. "Watch, it will begin to dissipate some if we sit like this for a while."

He laughed and nudged closer. "Okay, okay, you don't have to twist my arm."

We sat in silence for a while, until the island that Emmett was steering us toward finally came into sight.

"So, I guess this means I'll have to stop calling you Lil' Sister huh?" He grinned bashfully.

I pretended to think about it for a moment. "You still could, it'd just be a little more _kinky_." Em laughed uproariously then.

"Oh Ally, have I ever told you how adorable you are?" He said with a little sigh.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again." I smiled as he helped me out of the boat when we docked.

"How about how beautiful you are? Have I ever told you that?" he sighed, standing face to face with me, only a few millimeters of distance left between us.

I smiled happily. "Not with _that_ look in your eyes you haven't. Though I can't really tell how much of that hunger is for me and how much is for the panthers." I laughed.

"Plenty for both Babe, but we should hunt." Emmett said, snapping himself out of it. "I seem to recall something of a challenge was issued?" he grinned, getting ready to leap into action.

"Yes, I remember. And when we get back home, it'll be time for a family meeting." I said, getting back on task. "Last one to drain three leopards has to wear a red wig for the next three days!" I grinned running quickly off into the jungle.

"You're on!" he called, chasing after me.

* * *

 **AN: So, how are we feeling so far?**

 **Next chapter, the family discusses plans, followed by a little girl talk ;-)**

 **As always, I'd love to hear your feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3: Discoveries

**AN: Hello my sexy bitches! How y'all holding up? Okay so this is the 'family meeting/girl talk' chapter.**

 **I want to wholeheartedly thank everyone who has been reading this and especially those who are following or have favorited it. x3 Much love to all of you! And a huge thanks to asia. joanna.7334., traceybuie, a Guest, and chanur, for reviewing!**

 **Remember my lovelies, the more feedback the better, and I'm just as happy to get criticism as I am praise. If I don't know what needs improvement, I can't fix it. ;-D**

 **Hugs!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Discoveries**

 **Jasper's POV**

When Alice got home from hunting with Emmett, they were both the happiest I had ever seen them. And while a part of me felt like I should have at least a slightly jealous response, as an Empath (and given that she wasn't actually my true mate), I couldn't bring myself to be anything other than happy for them. She disappeared for a minute and came back wearing a red wig. I chuckled a little to myself but didn't bother to ask.

"And now, for the family meeting you've all been waiting for. Please could I have everyone join me in the living room!" Alice announced. Which was a little funny because everyone was already _in_ the living room. Unlike most of the homes we had lived in, this house had to be modest enough not to draw attention from the poor local villagers.

It was basically one very spacious room with a counter on one side that served as a kitchen. There were two long, tall, bookshelves that partitioned off a corner of the room to make a library/study/quiet room area. That section contained two old, comfortable, easy chairs and a side table. The main living area contained four futons positioned facing each other in a square. There were no bedrooms, so people would believe we slept on these. They were, of course used for other enjoyable purposes when any couple had the house to themselves.

In the center of the futon couches was a large square table people would believe that we ate at. There were also folding screens tucked against one wall, so that it looked like we divided the area into 'private' sleeping quarters at night. One of the walls had drawers and cupboards built into it that we used for everything from clothes to cleaning supplies, though Alice insisted on setting herself up a separate, wooden wardrobe unit, saying that certain clothing items could _not_ be folded.

There was no plumbing, so another corner partitioned off with screens contained a full length mirror and a small shelving unit with basic personal care products. We didn't bother rigging a tub or shower up because they would be primitive at best and we had a natural hot springs located a short walk away, and a large, clear running stream with its own waterfall. In other words, for a humble former soldier like myself, _this_ was paradise.

"Good, good, gather around everyone. Okay. So by now, you know exactly how mixed up we all are. Don't ask me how it happened, but somewhere along the way, fate got its wires crossed. But I think I speak for everyone here when I say that in spite of that fact, I wouldn't change a single fraction of our history. In fact, I think that it has served to make us all closer as a family. And for that, I for one am wholly grateful." Alice smiled.

"So here's what it comes down to. We have two years here. Two years to put the past to bed and embrace the future. Two years to each come into our respective destinies. In some ways it seems entirely too long but in other ways, it doesn't seem long enough. Just remember, we aren't saying goodbye to one another, we're just changing the nature of our relationships. For example, I for one can say that even as things change, I know Jazzy is always going to be my best friend." She said smiling softly at me. I could feel the love and affection radiating off of her for me.

It was a bittersweet moment. I couldn't help but think about all my memories of Alice and our time together. Everything from the moment I first walked into that diner, to the moment she told me that Bella was really my true mate. Alice and I had shared so much. And I could see her point. Two years really didn't seem like long enough to 'put the past to bed' as she put it. But on the other hand, two years seemed much too long to wait for embracing Bella in my arms. It was the best of times, it was the worst of times.

I could tell Alice was feeling the same way and I knew that later we'd break down in each other's arms and talk more about it then. All around the room, I saw and felt the same kinds of emotions from the others. Everyone was happy about the future yet sad about what we were leaving behind. Carlisle was the first to speak up. "So Alice, I gather you have a two year plan for us then?"

"Well Carlisle, to an extent yes. The plan is for the next two years to be transitional, which is why I have us stationed so far from civilization. We have privacy, peace and quiet. And when the two years is up, I have our next cover stories and living situation already lined up for us. However I don't have anything specific planned for anyone during the interim." She said.

Emmett smirked then and whatever he was thinking about caused Edward to laugh. Emmett winked at me in warning and as he was sitting closest to where Alice was standing, he said, "So you mean Jazz and I get to play pass the Alice?" and as a split second decision so she would be caught off guard, he scooped her up bridal style and tossed her over to me. I of course caught her quickly and without incident and tossed her back to him. We did this a few more times with Alice giggling hysterically and the rest of the family burst out into side splitting laughter.

"How carelessly you boys seem to throw me away." Alice said after a while with a very overemphasized pout. But I could read the very real insecurity beneath the words and Em must have noticed it also. So Emmett and I stopped abruptly, setting her gently down. We were both at her side immediately.

"Darlin' you know that isn't how we meant it." I said, sending her waves of our love, both my own and Emmett's.

"Yeah, I know Jazz. I was mostly kidding." She said, smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes. I knew in that minute she was seeing what I myself had been oblivious to for many, many years. Everything that was missing from our relationship. And I knew she was scared. The phrase 'sometimes you have to give up _good_ to get _great_ ' came into my mind at that moment.

Alice knew without a shadow of a doubt what she'd be giving up. So did I. And even though it had become inevitable by now, it was definitely _a lot_ to give up on. Mind you, she better than any of us knew what she'd be getting with Emmett in exchange. But even though Alice could see her own future _in theory_ , it was obviously still terrifying for her to take that leap.

I'm sure a lot of that insecurity had to do with Rosalie. Knowing Alice and Rose, they were _both_ likely thinking about the shoes they would be stepping into. I knew Bella wouldn't be worried, I had already assured her that she and Alice had a lot in common and I think she took plenty of comfort in that. Likewise, I didn't imagine Esme was too worried. Carlisle and Edward were a lot alike in many ways, so again, not that big of a transition.

But Rosalie, who I knew better than most did because of our history posing as twins, was feeling very insecure and it wasn't hard to figure out why. Esme had always been the matriarch of the family. Fiercely protective of all of us and incredibly nurturing. Rose who typically put up walls and kept her distance, even with those she was closest to, would indubitably have a lot to learn if she was going to step into that role. Though at least she'd been getting better in those areas since Renesmee was born, thankfully.

Meanwhile Alice, who usually prided herself on having the upper hand, due to her psychic visions, was feeling at a disadvantage going into a future with Emmett. The reasons were twofold. First, Rosalie was renowned for her beauty. Alice, of course was also very beautiful, but their looks were night and day. Alice's normally short, spiky, black hair was a stark contrast with Rosalie's long, blonde curls. Alice's petite and lithe dancer's build was the extreme opposite of Rosalie's voluptuous curves, etc. etc. and I knew my little Pixie was worried about these differences.

But the other source of her anxiety, was due to Emmett's earliest history with Rosalie. She had after all, saved his life. Rose had delivered him to Carlisle in time for him to be gifted with immortality. And Emmett, much like Bella, had been a natural born vampire. He lived for this life. He had always seen Rosalie as his Angel, even believing her to literally be one at first. He always felt he owed her his life and credited his vampiric existence even more to her than he did to Carlisle. In Alice's mind, the idea of 'competing' with that perfect image was daunting to say the least.

Little did she know though, that there is no competition where destiny is concerned. She needn't have ever worried at all. But try telling _that_ to any woman faced with making a man fall in love with her. It didn't matter to Alice that Emmett was _supposed_ to be with her. What mattered was whether or not he _wanted_ to.

It was Esme who said the most sage thing that anyone could have possibly said in that moment. "Perhaps you boys could all go out hunting for a while? I think the women in this family could use some girl talk."

* * *

 **Esme's POV**

So much had come to light over the last week or two that it was overwhelming for all of us. After our men left the house, I turned to my girls. "Alright ladies, let's powwow. I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts and concerns. I think this is something that we should all try to help each other through. Alice, Sweetheart, you have the floor first honey." I smiled, patting her shoulder.

She sighed cutting straight to the chase. "Rosie, why the hell did you have to be so damn beautiful?"

Rosalie looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Do you have any idea how daunting it is to know that the man I'm supposed to be spending my eternity with has spent the last several decades of his life married to a modern day _Aphrodite_?" She huffed.

"Is _that all_? Alice, do you have any idea who's posters Emmett had plastered to his walls in the 1930's? Because it wasn't Jean Harlow honey! It was Vivien Leigh." Being Rosalie, she paused a moment for dramatic effect. "Not _all_ gentlemen prefer blondes." She stated firmly.

I decided to put in my two cents then. "You ladies do know that if we insist on turning this into a competition, we will all lose, don't you? I mean really, I think that each of us could probably come up with something about our true mate's current spouse that makes us feel inferior. And likewise, we could probably each find something that makes us feel superior, but… that doesn't really help matters either, does it?

"Regardless of whatever relationships we each hold individually within the family, and regardless of whatever we are to our men, past, present or future. The one thing we will always be to one another, first, foremost and always, is _sisters._ We must remember that just as our men must always remember that they are one another's brothers. Without that, we are simply four couples sharing a living space. It is our sorority and their fraternity that truly connects us as a family. It is this connection that makes us function as a whole and as a unit. We need this solidarity now girls, more than ever." I said, willing them to understand. It was imperative that we stick together.

Bella spoke first. "I totally get it what Esme is saying. Coming into this family as a human, it was the thing that drew me to all of you the most. I never had brothers or sisters growing up, but I imagine that even the closest human sibling relationships must pale in comparison to what I saw upon entering the Cullen home. One of the reasons I don't think we should be too worried about this transition, is that unlike in most families where some relationships take precedence over others, where favourites are played however subconsciously and lines are drawn however faintly, _we_. _are._ _unified_. I love and value each member of this family even more than I do my own life.

"I know that every single one of us puts the feelings of the others above our own and I know that each of us would gladly sacrifice herself for anyone in this family. How many families can say that? Esme is right, we need to help each other. I know I can trust that if I have any questions for Alice when it comes to Jasper, I can ask them of her and be guaranteed a sincere and helpful answer with no hard feelings. I seriously hope the rest of you are feeling that way too." She smiled.

Her speech was sweet and moving and I could tell the others thought so. "Bella, do you mean that?" I asked her softly.

"With all my heart Esme." She nodded.

"Then I have a question for you." I said, wanting to ask the thing that had been on my mind the most lately. "What and when are we going to tell Renesmee about all of this?"

Bella smiled and I could see that she had already given this some thought. "The truth, when next she comes to visit. It's far too important not to tell her in person. If possible, I'd like to have you and Jasper sit in with Edward and I when we discuss this with her. And I'm sure she'll probably want Jake there with her too." She said.

I nodded, well pleased with her answer. "That sounds absolutely perfect."

"I have a question for Esme." Rosalie said with a very serious expression.

"Of course dear, anything." I encouraged her.

"Does Carlisle wear boxers or briefs?" She said, breaking out into a mischievous grin. And so simultaneously we all burst out laughing.

"I think he'd rather I kept you guessing on that one for now." I winked, feeling a bit mischievous myself. "But I can definitely vouch for what he keeps _inside_ of them." I nodded enthusiastically. Again we all started laughing.

"I can testify from what I've seen in my visions, Cullen men are _all_ gifted in that department. I'd like to say that it's _just_ our men, but sadly it's more than likely a trait of all male vampires." Alice sighed. And just like that, we were merely a bunch of school girls sitting around talking about boys.

It was a nice change of pace for me, feeling like I fit in with the girls. I liked not having to be anybody's mother for a few hours, though I knew in some ways they would always see me in that light. But I hoped to be able pass on a little of that now. Rosalie's maternal instincts always rivaled my own and now that she'd be stepping into the role of Carlisle's mate, I hoped she would be able to receive (and earn) the respect which she deserved.

And then Bella of course, having birthed a daughter of her own had become a mother herself and raised Renesmee in a fraction of the time that human women do. And it was impressive to me how wonderfully Nessie had turned out, given her short upbringing. In many ways she was still growing up of course, really, weren't we all? But Renesmee was a wife herself now and Bella had done a fine job indeed of raising her.

And surely, no one could discount Alice. She too had her own unique way of mothering us. Alice was the planner, the organizer, the task master. She helped us all get to where we needed to be when we needed to be there and with whatever we needed to bring. Each of us women had our own important role to play in the family. And we all played our parts exceptionally well if I may say so.

We continued talking amongst ourselves until eventually our men came back from hunting. We were all admittedly curious as to what the four of them had talked about, but they didn't feel the need to enlighten us, and we didn't really discuss our conversation with them either. Still, I would have liked to have been a fly on _that_ wall!

* * *

 **AN: Next chappie y'all get to find out what the boys talked about while the girls were gabbing. Plus we'll get into a little bonding time with Carlisle and Rose. Stay tuned!**

 **-BMW**


	4. Chapter 4: Beginnings

**AN: Hey all! Thanks to those who are favoriting and following this story! Huge thanks to traceybuie, and chanur, for reviwing last chapter!**

 **Okay, so I'm really hoping to get plenty of feedback on this chapter. I seriously can't remember having read a single pairing of Carlisle and Rose anywhere before. So I literally had absolutely nothing to go on. I've just tried to write them the way I think they would be reacting to this, so feel free to let me know how it comes across, k?**

 **Thanks kittens! And thanks for your continued support!**

 **-BMW**

 **Xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Beginnings**

 **Emmett's POV**

After the girls kicked us out, we all went off to hunt, though some of us had recently hunted already, so we mostly just went along for something to do. Plus the ladies weren't the only ones who needed to have a good talk.

"So, you s'pose they're all sitting around talking about how sexy we all are?" I smirked as we walked through the woods.

Edward laughed. "Probably not Emmett. I'd say it is more likely they are talking through some of their concerns and such."

"Yeah, I know, I was being facetious Ed." I chuckled.

"It's not a bad idea though." Jazz chimed in. "Talking through some of our concerns. Maybe we should take our cue from the girls."

Carlisle nodded. "I think that is an excellent idea Jasper. Would anyone particularly like to go first?"

"I would. Jazz, I don't have the luxury of manipulating emotions like you do. So can you tell me how in the hell I'm supposed to be able to calm Alice down when necessary?" I asked.

He smiled. "You already do, Brother." He said. "When y'all returned from your trip off the island earlier, Alice was something I have never seen her be before. At least not when she's been in a _good_ mood. She was mello, Emmett. She was ecstatically happy, but she was also _mello_." He grinned.

"Huh. Well, I never would have guessed I could do that." I said lamely with what must have been the dopiest of grins plastered to my face.

I was altogether surprised when Carlisle broke the silence next by asking me the first of his many questions about Rose. "Emmett, in all honesty, does Rosalie still resent me for changing her?"

I took a deep unnecessary breath and slowly exhaled it before speaking. "The answer to that is convoluted Carlisle. She does and she doesn't. One of the reasons she did was because she believed we were a species of monsters. But she stopped seeing all vampires as monsters the day Nessie was born. Rose believes in a Creator who gives life, and she cannot believe that said Creator would allow a species of monsters to create life. So her new take on the vampiric kingdom is similar to her take on humanity. That we all carry the propensity for good or evil and it's our choices that shape us." I said.

Edward cut in for a moment. "Rosalie and I have talked about this. We were always of a similar mindset before and we both had a great awakening when Renesmee came into the world. I could never look into the eyes of my baby daughter and still see myself as damned." He spoke softly and smiled.

I nodded in agreement. "So, in that regard, Rose no longer resents you for 'dooming her' to life as a vampire. But she does still very much resent the fact that she wasn't given a choice. Even though she is aware that at the time, she probably would have made a rash choice and missed out on all of the good things she has been able to experience since then. But she felt powerless for a long time because of what that human scumbag and his pathetic friends did to her. Having a new life thrust upon her without any say in the matter only added to her feelings helplessness. And if there is one thing Rose hates, it's feeling helpless.

"So my advice Carlisle? Don't bring it up any time soon. Don't start off by dredging up the past, even if it is only to apologize. Just work on making her feel like she's important to you. Help her to see that you value her opinions and show her what a crucial role she plays in your world. Asking her to assist you on medical calls is a good start. It tells her that you trust her and think she is capable. And go out of your way to show an interest in her world too. She _really_ appreciated it when you came out to help her in the garage the other day. Things like that speak volumes to Rose."

All three of them were looking at me now. "Wow Emmett. Sometimes even I forget how insightful you can be. And _I_ can read your thoughts." Edward laughed lightly.

"Yes, thank you, Emmett. Your insights are enormously helpful and I do appreciate it greatly." Carlisle smiled, patting me on the shoulder.

Jasper spoke next. "Am I the only one who feels like he is walking into a minefield? Even for their relatively short time together by comparison, Edward and Bella have got this beautiful, rich history between them. Not to mention having raised a child together. I can't help but feel like I'm a little out of my depth here." He remarked.

"Jasper. Bella and I will always have that history. Just the same as you'll always have a history with Alice. There isn't anyone in the family who _doesn't_ have a history for that matter. And that will never go away. But you will be able to make your own beautiful memories with Bella. And you'll also have one thing with her that I never did. A future that is written in the stars. Bella and I made our life together based on a series of circumstances.

"First, her blood sang to me and so I was drawn to her. She was drawn to me because of my peculiar reaction to her. I was the only single male in the school that was _not_ actively trying to date her. We presented a challenge to each other. I wanted to test my control and she wanted to tame the beast. Then once we had each other, it became so impossible to keep what we had, that we were both adamantly determined to make it work.

"Because one thing after another kept attempting to tear us apart, we fought much harder to stay together. And then by the time all of the danger had passed, we had Renesmee. As such, it quickly became all about her. And it remained that way until the day we finally left Forks. In fact, I don't think it was a coincidence that the two of you finally found your spark once we were all removed from that previous environment. It was the first time in forever that Bella has truly allowed herself to _feel_.

"I don't know if it was ever even _me_ that Bella fell in love with, so much as it was all of the things I could give her. Immortality, the Cullen name, a place in this world, a family, those were the things she fell in love with. Don't forget, when Bella first met the family, she watched two Cullen couples walk through those cafeteria doors, _before_ setting eyes on me. She was already entranced and asking about the family before I was even in the room. So you don't need to dwell on our history Jasper. Just make your own." Eddie smiled at Jazz, who smiled back looking relieved. And really, that was pretty damn good advice for all of us.

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

The boys had arrived back to the house that night and we girls had ceased our gabfest. It was time now to get together with our new mates and begin an open dialogue. We were all anxious to see where the future was leading. To my pleasant surprise, it was Carlisle himself who recommended that each pair of true mates begin a discussion and take the opportunity to ask each other any questions we might have.

I watched as Alice grabbed Emmett by the hand and skipped off to the flower gardens beyond the house, meanwhile Edward and Esme retreated to the patio and Jasper took Bella to the library nook. That left Carlisle and I in the living room exactly where we had been already. I decided to cut right to the chase, wanting answers to the many, many questions I had.

"So Carlisle, are we the default?" I asked.

"What do you mean, my Rose?" He asked, seeming unsure of himself which went against everything I knew of Carlisle.

I sighed. _Might as well dive right in._ I thought to myself with a shrug. "Well, it's clear that our clairvoyant little Pixie saw this coming, right? I mean, I have known Emmett _very_ well over the years, and even I am shocked by how utterly happy and elated he has seemed since this all came to light. So really, it's no question in my mind that _they_ are destined.

"And, I saw with my own eyes, the other day, some of the sparks radiating off of Jasper and Bella. So I can see how surprisingly intense _that_ particular connection is. Meanwhile, Edward and Esme seem to exude contentment and, well it is rather adorable, I must say. So I guess I'm wondering, why does _our_ spark seem so elusive, Carlisle? I mean, are we merely the leftovers? Or is there something more between us, that I am just not seeing?" I asked. Feeling both nervous and frightened that I am not enough for him, and this is just a merger of convenience.

"Rosalie, come here, my Sweet." He said, leaving no room in his tone for argument. I obeyed quickly, bridging the distance between us. Then, he gently took both my hands in his. "Do you feel that current, my child?" He asked, reverting for a moment to our old familial connection.

I could immediately feel the beautiful energy between us. The one I had always mistaken as merely a sire bond. "Yes, Carlisle. I do. But, is it _enough_? Does it signify more than a connection? Does it speak of an eternal bond Carlisle?" I asked frantically, my insecurities getting the better of me.

Carlisle swooped in to stand a hairsbreadth away from me then. Clutching me gently to him, he spoke, "Rosalie Lillian Hale," he admonished, "Do not ever doubt the depth of my love for you, my Sweet." He said, straining to maintain his decorum.

"I have fought with myself every moment of every day. Every month of every decade, to be simply what you needed. I have struggled with myself in the past to be only a father to you, when at times I wished to be so much more. And I cannot struggle any further. I am done fighting against our destiny, and I beg of you not to doubt my intentions, for they are pure, Rosalie. I want you for eternity, and _only_ you my Beloved. Please, know this to be true, and do not protest it so." He begged me. And I had to admit that being enveloped in his arms felt like heaven, Pure heaven.

"You're right Carlisle. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be difficult. It's just that I'm so scared. The only reason things came easily for me with Emmett was because we were on an equal playing field. We were both newly turned and both totally inexperienced when it came to love. I was damaged then and somehow he knew the right things to say and do to make it better. We never had to try because everything seemed to just fit. And honestly, there was so much less pressure because at the time we were both just looking for companionship.

"I feel like Atlas right now, Carlisle. Like if I mess this up the whole world is going to come crashing down around us. I'm scared of screwing up and ruining everything. I'm terrified that I'll fall short of your expectations. You have spent a very long time in the company of a woman who is the veritable definition of nurturing! Whereas I am sure you are keenly aware that I have a reputation of being the ice queen! I fail to see how I can possibly please you." I sighed, collapsing into his embrace, all of the fight gone out me.

"Rose, did I ever strike you as being the type of man who likes things to be easy? Someone who wants things handed to him on a silver platter?" He asked. "If that was who I was, would I be practising medicine as a vampire? I chose for myself the most challenging career that I could possibly imagine. I test myself every day doing what most would have considered to be impossible. And not only that but I love doing it! Rosalie, did you ever think that maybe my life with Esme was _too easy_?

"I always loved your mother very much and I think you know that. But the reality of the situation is that when she came along, she basically fell into my lap. She was there for me and she was everything I needed at the time. But it was a ruse, Rosalie. We deceived ourselves by thinking that it was meant to be simply because of how easily it all fell into place. The kind of relationships that stand the test of time, are the ones that take a lot more work that that. How can you know that something is true if it has never been tested.

"Rosalie, I want a love that is forged by fire! Tested and fought for every day. I don't want something that falls into my lap. I want something that I have to work for. You probably don't know this because you and I don't often discuss literature, but my favorite of Shakespeare's plays, is The Taming of the Shrew. The concept of having a woman so strong-willed and disobedient that she _needs to be tamed_ , is so enthralling to me that it gets me practically salivating! I don't need any more nurturing, Rosalie. And half the beauty of the rose lies in the thorns. So go ahead and be as prickly as you want to be. It will only serve to make me work that much harder." He laughed, burying his face in my hair, inhaling my scent.

His words stirred me in ways I had never been moved before. It was then that I realized that the electricity signified a whole lot more than chemistry between us. It signified an undeniability of fate. This man who had given me life, who had taken a battered and broken girl and given her a fresh start despite the fact that she didn't want it. This man was giving me another gift now. A gift I had never even known I wanted. He was not only allowing me, but _inviting me_ to rebel. Images were flying into my mind now, unbidden. They were raw and they were beyond sexy. The challenge for him might be getting me to submit, but the challenge for me would be keeping him at arms length long enough to make him chase me when all I found myself wanting to do right now was run into his arms and never leave them.

"You had better hope you don't end up eating those words Carlisle. If it's a challenge you want, then it's a challenge you'll get. And frankly I have a feeling that you're in for the ride of your life, daddy dearest." _And frankly I have a feeling that I am too but I won't tell_ him _that._

"I would expect nothing less, my child." He said, chuckling as I twirled defiantly out of his arms, grabbing a book to read and heading to the library corner.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so how was that? Next chapter I'm going to be showing reactions and responses from the 'younger generation' aka AlicexEmmett and BellaxJasper. So it's probably gonna be a little rowdy, not gonna lie :-P Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5: Further Beginnings

**AN: First off, mucho thanks to traceybuie,** **asia. joanna.7334.,** **sarahplumb, AHealingRenaissance, and chanur, for reviewing chapter 4! And thanks to all who have favourited or followed this story!**

 **Okay, so I am uploading this chapter waaay late at night, so if there are errors, I apologize and please can you let me know so I can fix them later? Thankies!**

 **Time to find out how Bella/Jasper's talk goes and Alice/Emmett's!**

 **I own an overactive imagination that gets a little crazy sometimes ;-P But sadly, I don't own Twilight.**

 **Without further ado, I give you chapter 5!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Further Beginnings**

 **Bella's POV**

When Jasper pulled me into the library corner, I had no idea what we were going to talk about. I decided to just let him lead the conversation, figuring that was easier. "Relax Darlin' I just want us to get used to communicatin' early on, alright. I want you to feel comfortable enough to talk to me about anythin' you're feelin' at any time. He smiled, taking my hand in his.

"Damn that sexy southern twang, Jasper. Do you have any idea how hot that is?" I mumbled, not sure if such an observation was acceptably included under the whole 'you can talk to me about anything' banner or not.

"I might have some idea Darlin' but I ain't doin' it on purpose. There is a side of me that I've kept locked away dormant for many, many, years that has been fighting to come out ever since I found out that you were supposed to be my mate. I'm not sure why he keeps tryin' to rear his ugly head now, maybe he just wants to meetcha, but I reckon he'd better stay locked up tight because he isn't the sort you'd want to get acquainted with if you know what I mean." He sighed.

I ran over what I knew about Jasper and his past in my mind. _The Major!_ That's what he was talking about. I knew all about Jasper's role in the southern vampire wars and who he was back then. It was hard to believe that the man I had always known Jasper to be could have such a dark side. But it made a lot more sense to think about the two of them as entirely separate entities. I imagine creating that separation saved Jasper from a lot of the guilt over the things he had done. It sounded a little like dissociative identity disorder for vampires, I guess. But if I was going to be with Jasper, I knew I needed to take the good with the bad.

"Well Jasper, I would like to meet him eventually. I'm not quite ready for that just now, but in time I will be. I would never attempt to pick and choose the parts of you that are the most palatable and disregard the rest. That wouldn't be fair to either of us. I don't plan to be some sort of fair weather mate Jasper. I hope you know that." I smiled, stroking his fingers with the hand he was still holding.

"Darlin' you have no idea how completely accepted and respected it makes me feel to hear you say that. In all the decades Alice and I were together, even _she_ never had any desire to come face to face with the Major. I can't even begin to tell you how much I appreciate the sentiment." He said, projecting his gratitude to me.

"Oh Jasper. I'm glad I got something right. Maybe I'm not going to botch this as horribly as I had first feared." I laughed.

"Bella, you could never 'botch this'. Don't you feel it Darlin'? We are meant to be together for a lot more reasons than just because of some little blue lights jumpin' between our fingers." He smiled happily.

Okay, now I just _had_ to ask. "Are they really blue Jasper? I haven't actually seen them, just felt them. Are you pulling my leg?"

He laughed heartily. "No, I kid you not Bella. Alice told me she had a vision of her and Emmett watching their sparks in the dark one night and they were blue."

"Oh Jasper, really!? Can we go outside and look at ours? Please? They sound so pretty!" I pleaded.

"Well, when you ask so adorably, how can I refuse Darlin'?" He said, taking me by the hand and whisking me outside to watch the light show that was uniquely ours.

 **Jasper's POV**

I was wrong about our lights bein' blue. Apparently each couple's spark was a different color. Alice and Emmett may have been blue, but Bella and I were green. We would later learn that Edward and Esme's spark was purple and Carlisle and Rose's spark was red. And from an emotional standpoint it made perfect sense.

Emmett and Alice, while both excitable people on their own, seemed to somehow have a magical calming effect on one another, just like the color blue which often represents peace and tranquility. It was the quietest I had ever seen Alice for any length of time, but it was a happy quiet. I was impressed that the effect they had on each other was one that would improve the emotional climate of the entire home. As an empath, I was thrilled.

Edward and Esme, their connection was a little more complex, just like the color purple or violet. Purple is a philosophical or spiritual color, introspective and enlightening. Fantastical yet harmonious. Violet can represent unconditional, selfless love, sensitivity and compassion. It also represents creativity and artistry. With Edward's mental gift and musical talent, tempered with Esme's heart and humility, purple/violet was the perfect descriptor for their connection.

Carlisle and Rosalie couldn't be more aptly described than they were by the colour red. It embodied Carlisle with his inner strength and Rose as a survivor. Also it spoke to Carlisle's pioneering spirit and leadership qualities, and Rose's energy and strong will. It also symbolised sexuality and passion, which, while it would be a while before they'd be _together_ in that capacity, I already knew from being the empath of the family that they were both very passionate people. A fact which had surely been lost on their former spouses, since Emmett was more goal oriented and Esme was more the fluffy type.

When they finally were able to be together in that regard, I had every reason to believe it would be decades before they emerged from their bedroom. Maybe Alice would have foreseen that though and been kind enough to find a house where they can have their own private wing. I almost wouldn't even be surprised if Carlisle gave up medicine for a couple of decades just to have more intimate time. Though I happen to know that Rosalie has always harboured an interest in becoming a nurse, so perhaps they would simply end up steaming it up at the office, but I digress.

Bella and I were standing outside in the night air, watching the green lights dance off our fingertips and had both become entranced by the color and the beauty of it. Just like the other couples, our color was very befitting of us as well. Green represents balance and Bella and I walked that line very well ourselves, Bella being the most human of the vampires, having mastered her control from her early newborn days and even keeping ties to her human family and friends. Not to mention the humanity that motherhood had brought to her life.

Meanwhile, for my part, life was a balance between peace and war. I had a military history and a military mind, I was still tactical and strategic in my thinking, even when I did not have to be. But yet,. and possibly _because_ of that, I had become nearly as much of a pacifist as Carlisle, seeing violence as a last resort and seeking peace and tranquility in my life. I was equally as at home on the battlefield as I was curled up with a good book.

Green was a sanctuary of emotional well being. It was positive and optimistic, yet calming and peaceful, the perfect emotional climate for an empath and I couldn't help but think that those qualities described Bella and what I knew she would be bringing to my life. But green also had qualities that reminded me of myself. It was outdoorsy, untamed even, but yet stable and enduring. Green was the perfect balance of both of us.

And I knew that is what Bella would be, my balance. Something deep down in me stirred at the thought that was forming in my mind. Bella wasn't just the ideal mate for the Jasper I had become, she was also the perfect match for the inner, more primal part of myself that I kept locked away from prying eyes. The part that would never be tamed, that was always brewing beneath the surface. There would not be a Jasper Hale, if there had never been a Major Whitlock. Just like everyone else in the world, I too was shaped by the experiences of my past.

And the Major knew. He could feel deep down that this was right. That _Bella_ would be right for us. After having seen her as a newborn when we faced off against the Volturi, after having witnessed the capabilities of her gift then and many times since, it was clear that her ability knew no bounds. And what better counterpart could there be for the greatest warrior of our time than the greatest defender? The Major knew, that with Bella by our side, we could watch the entire world burn and that it would be the two of us, hand in hand, standing atop the rubble when the flames died away. Not that it would ever actually come to that, of course. However it was a nice sentiment.

I couldn't help the pride that shone in my eyes at the thought that one day, the beautiful, capable creature standing before me would be mine. One day, she would have every part of me. Parts that even Alice never bore, such as my mating mark, and hopefully, with any luck, my proper name. It was one thing to pose as Jasper Hale with Alice Cullen by my side, but it didn't feel right to give my true mate anything less than the entire truth of my being. I hoped in that moment, though it was far too soon to have such important conversations with her, that one day I wouldn't have to pretend any more.

There were a lot of things I had done for Alice that meant far more to her than they did to me. Things I knew, or at least presumed that Bella wouldn't care about. I had kept up with the latest fashions, dawning whatever Alice had wanted me to where, which I didn't necessarily mind since it had made her happy, but it wasn't me. Those close clothes could never describe me as well as a pair of wranglers and some well worn boots would. And maybe it was a sign of things to come that Alice had been gradually removing her influence from my wardrobe choices these last few years.

There were other little things like that. We had generally tended to play Alice's favorite music rather than mine and our tastes were much different. Bella's tastes were much more eclectic, especially after having lived for several years with Edward's extensive music collection at her disposal by that time. I swear that boy owns every album by every artist ever created.

And please don't mistake my intentions, it wasn't that I was comparing Bella to Alice per se. I was mostly just comparing the kinds of experiences I had over the decades with Alice to the ones I would likely have going forward with Bella. It was necessary for my strategical mind to plan and scrutinize possible scenarios in an endeavor to be prepared for whatever might come my way. I was in no way meaning to reflect poorly on my experiences with Alice. They were and would always be treasured memories for me even long after we were no longer together.

But I will admit that I was getting rather excited about the possibilities for my future with Bella. Sure, there were a lot of variables still. There was a lot we would have to hash out, and a great many deep discussions we would eventually need to have. But overall, the prospects looked bright to me and the future was something I found myself looking forward to more each day.

"Jasper?" Bella said, startling me out of my contemplation.

"Yes Darlin'?" I smiled, our fingertips still joined and still giving off the green sparks as we moved our connected hands lazily, watching the glow.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this." She said with a happy sigh.

I couldn't stop the smile that reached all the way to my eyes when I answered. "Me too Darlin', me too."

 **Emmett's POV**

The flower gardens were nice, but I admittedly didn't see much of them. I'm not ashamed to say I spent most of the time out there staring at Alice. It wasn't that I hadn't noticed her before, I mean, you'd have to be a total _idiot_ not to notice Alice. It was that now with this new information, I was finally allowed to notice her in ways that wouldn't have been acceptable to notice her before. I noticed the way her eyes always sparkled, not just when she was excited about something, but all the time. It reminded me of those princesses in the disney movies or those girls in the anime cartoons. Her eyes were like saucers. Sparkly saucers. It was literally the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

It's like a part of my brain had been turned on that had lain dormant before. Like I had spent decades seeing only my sister, Jasper's wife. And in that moment, the switch flicked on and I was finally permitted to see Alice the woman. _My_ _Alice_ , if the electricity between us was truly any indicator. Wow, now that was a surreal thought. _My Alice._ Of course, I dared not say it out loud yet, I didn't want to jinx it. Plus when I finally did, I would also have to come to terms with saying _Carlisle's Rose_ and I didn't think I was ready for _that_ yet either. This whole thing was bittersweet.

Another thing I was noticing, as Alice and I stood silently observing one another, not speaking just staring, was her hair. Or more accurately the lack of it. All the other women in the family had long hair. And while long hair was perfectly nice, there were some things short hair was better for. Like how in that moment, Alice's short hair was allowing me to see something that truly captivated me. Her neck. And I couldn't help but feel the overwhelming and primal urge brought on by the mating pull. The urge to sink my teeth into the skin of that long, luxurious throat and mark her as mine. In fact, if I hadn't known how thoroughly my precious pixie had planned out this two year waiting period, I would have done so right there.

Apparently, my thoughts of doing so had bordered closely enough on actually deciding to, that for a moment, she must've had a brief flicker of a vision of it. She gasped and her wide, sparkling eyes went as huge as saucers. But even though I had expected her to take a step back from me, she didn't, she bared her neck instead, her eyes never leaving mine. And the thought that she clearly would have submitted to me if it _had_ been my decision, even though it went against all of her planning, made the animal inside of me roar.

If I wasn't still married to Rosalie, I wouldn't have been able to contain myself. Alice's willingness to submit to me was enough that I would have taken her right then and there if there hadn't been other prohibiting factors. But thankfully, vampires have perfect recall, and it was definitely going in the spank bank for a later date and time.

"Damn gurl!" I smirked. "Forever is gonna be fucking awesome!"

She giggled and shook her head to clear it. "Uh huh. It certainly is." And I knew that she could actually _see_ some of our forever, which I had to be a little jealous about.

"You should have to tell me every time you have a vision of us I think." I began, "Otherwise, you get to experience it all twice and I only get to once. How is that fair?"

"Oh Emmett, that would ruin the _surprise_." She smiled, briefly touching my chest lightly before pulling her hand away. "Besides, until specific decisions are made, I only get vague glimpses anyways, it's not like there is an entire television show running through my mind, you know. This isn't the Days of Our Lives." She laughed happily.

"Good. Cuz I'm a lot prettier than all those little actor boys anyway." I winked.

"You certainly are honey, you certainly are." She grinned.

 **Alice's POV**

Stupid seer crap! There was so much I _wanted_ to tell him. So much I wanted to say. And that didn't even include everything revolving around the BIG secret. No, it would be years before I could tell anyone about that. Granted, the decisions were already made around that particular subject, so I could see that part of our future, of _everyone's_ future clearly, but I was doing my best not to think about it at all in the hopes that no one would find out until the decision has been made to tell them. After all, it wasn't my secret to tell.

And while there were a lot of less significant things that _were_ mine to tell him, I really meant it when I said I didn't want to spoil the surprises for him. But I wasn't downplaying it, they really were just glimpses. The only thing that I could see clearly already was my wedding dress. Mind you, I had no idea, when, where or how we would be getting married, just that at some time in the future I'd be donning a killer dress and saying I do.

He continued to pester me a little bit for more information about the future, but I was able to divert his attention by suggesting we walk through the gardens since the flowers smelled so beautiful. So, he took my hand in his and led me through the maze of flowers. It was then that we first saw the blue light for real. I had seen it in my vision, of course, but had neglected to tell Emmett about it. It served really well with proving my point.

"Case in point, surprise number one." I grinned, enjoying his kid-in-a-candy-store look. He stared in awe at the lights and attempted several times to form words, but he was so surprised by the visual sight of our beautiful sparks that instead he just opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "Now, would you really have wanted me to tell you about _that_ ahead of time?" I smirked.

"Ugh no okay fine, you win. Surprises are better. And since that's true, you know I'm going to go out of my way to be spontaneous and make plenty of last second decisions so that I can surprise _you_." He said with a smile. "And for the really big surprises, I'll go fetch me a wolf while I plan them so you can't see anything."

I was laughing hysterically at the thought of Emmett flying halfway around the world to Forks, just to block my vision so he could surprise me, but then I realised he was dead serious. "You would do that?" I asked and he nodded, smiling.

"Of course I would, Pasangan." He smiled, using the Indonesian word for mate.

"Aww, Em. That's so sweet." I said happily, "Thank you."

"No, thank you. For waiting so patiently for me when you saw this coming so long before I did. I plan to one day make it up to you Ally, somehow." He said, as we began to walk back.

"I'm sure I will love whatever you decide to do for that, but honestly, the waiting was fun. The anticipation of it all, plus I must confess I took the opportunity to observe you a little." I said. "Nothing too creepy of course, I just watched how you interacted with Rose and figured in the mating bond to extrapolate a little of what all of this would be like. I was curious." I said shyly.

"Don't worry, I would have watched you if the shoe was on the other foot." He chuckled.

"Well, now you can watch me anytime you like Em." I assured him.

"I just might take you up on that Ally." He laughed.

I nodded. "Good, see that you do."

* * *

 **AN: Next Chapter we'll be doing Edward and Esme's conversation and following it up with a family hunting trip to lighten things up a little. (I can't be sappy all the time, now can I?)**


	6. Chapter 6: Quiet Times and Loud Times

**AN: Okay so I know it's been forever since I updated this, and I apologize! I've been working on a collaborative story with KarleighAnn called Before the Dawn. It's on her account if you want to check it out. It's a zombie apocalypse story and I really like it, so that's what I've been spending a lot of my time on.**

 **I want to thank, traceybuie, mamawolf1976, asiajoanna7334, AHealingRenaissance, silversimon, chanur, Goldielover, and ckaren09, for reviewing Chapter 5! And thank you to all those who have followed and favorited this!**

 **I give you Chapter 6!**

 **-BMW**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Quiet Times and Loud Times**

 **Edward's POV**

I really hadn't the slightest idea where to begin. When I took Esme out onto the patio, holding her hand in mine, I had no idea what to say or how to start this.

"You look almost as nervous as I feel." She smiled, and I had to shake my head a little at that.

"You, nervous? Why, whatever for? Esme it is I who has cause to be nervous. You are perfect. You have nothing to be nervous about." I assured her.

"Okay, no. We have to put a stop to _that_ right now. I am not, by any means perfect. If I have allowed you to think so, it is only by way of how thoroughly I have succeeded in blocking you from my mind over the decades, Edward. And before you get upset about that, please know that it was necessary, because of the attraction to you which I have been battling, since the very beginning.

"I had no idea we were mates, Edward. I assumed my feelings stemmed from a place of lust and fantasy, or some misguided desire for the forbidden fruit. I thought it was wrong, and honestly, in the eyes of the world, it always will be. You are frozen at the age of seventeen, I am forever twenty-six. Even without them knowing of the decades I spent mothering you, the world would not understand it.

"You can pass for as old as twenty or perhaps twenty-one, and I could maybe get away with twenty-two, if I styled my hair much differently, so that will have to do. Either way, it's something we will have to face on occasion. And it doesn't help that I'll probably never break the little habits I have of smoothing your hair down, kissing your cheek, etcetera. I don't know how I'm supposed to stop mothering you." She sighed, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Then don't, Esme. This isn't about changing who we are as people, it's simply about fixing the way we all fit into each others lives. So what if you mother me? You've been known to mother Carlisle on occasion too, but it didn't diminish your love for him. That is just who you are, Esme. And believe it or not, many girlfriends and wives around the world are in the habit of mothering their men folk, you are not alone in that mindset.

"I rather quite enjoy the way that you take care of me. I love to be nurtured. My fondest human memories were of my mother taking care of me, and the Spanish Flu ripped her from my arms before I was ever ready to give that up. I think, that I will always have that desire to be fussed over and tended to.

"And while my conscious mind may not have known that you and I were mates, my subconscious mind did. Over all the years of your nurturing, I was, on a basal level, recognizing you as my mate and reconciling the two concepts in my mind. In other words, those little things like smoothing my hair, or kissing me on my forehead, well, I find them surprisingly sexy. Mind you, I realize how neurotic that makes me sound, and perhaps I should study psychology, my next time in university, but it is what it is, Esme, nonetheless." I confided in her.

For a moment, I thought my confession would horrify her, but instead it accomplished something surprisingly wonderful. It opened her mind to me. Completely. And what I saw there, was beautiful, wonderful, and terrifying. I learned that over the years, the thousands of soft lullabies that she sung in her head, were much more than the comforting thoughts of a woman who had lost her child.

They each meant something. And they were all about me. Frère Jacque was always to keep me from realizing that she wished to kiss me on the mouth instead of on the cheek. Au Clair de la Luna was sung with the intention of downplaying the sentiment behind her I love yous. Kumbaya was for when we were fighting. Ooh Child was for the moments our eyes locked for just a little too long. And on the rare occasion that she was jealous, which may not have happened all that often, but apparently it did happen… then it was, Oh Dear What Can the Matter Be. Rather fitting choices, I think.

"Oh Esme. I'm sorry I never saw it. I'm sorry that I never figured it out." I cried, tearlessly, holding her close to me.

"I didn't want you to, Edward. I didn't understand it, myself. I didn't understand it and it scared me. I thought there was something wrong with me. I always felt so guilty. I never understood." She sobbed softly, relieved after all these years to have a legitimate reason for her feelings.

I felt like such a coward, then. I had suppressed my own feelings and put them out of my mind whenever they cropped up. Yet here was my Esme, and not only had she been dealing with hers all along, but torturing herself over them too? I could barely even face her for all the shame I felt.

"I just ignored it. I felt it too but I just ignored it. You are so, so much stronger than I, my love. How could you bear it? How _did_ you bear it? I am in awe of you, Esme. You are so wonderful, and I, so undeserving." I whispered.

"You are _not_ undeserving, Edward! And I am not so wonderful. I wrote my feelings off as merely something carnal, and yet I made no attempt to either be rid of or confront them. I was too weak to do either. I simply went to great lengths to keep my feelings from the family. It was deceitful and it was unfair to all of you. You know, Edward, finding out you were supposed to be my mate all along, was the first moment I could really breathe, or even look myself in the mirror. All of the guilt and all of the shame just lifted. I felt so… free."

"You _are_ free, now. Free to love me. Free to gradually begin replacing lullabies with genuine thoughts. Free to slowly start acting on some of those desires. Free to express your feelings and emotions properly. Free to be honest with me and with the family. You _are_ free, Esme. And so am I. Free to stop suppressing my impulses and allow myself to feel them. Free to tell you how beautiful you look in white." I smiled, reaching into a nearby flower bed, plucking a bloom of Arabian Jasmine, and tucking it into her hair.

The color was perfect with her white flowing skirt and pastel purple blouse. And speaking of purple it was then that we first noticed our lights, as she took my hand and we began to walk a short way into the jungle. The sun had recently set and it was dark enough already that the sparks gave off light. It was purple, or violet and it was exquisite.

"Oh Edward! I have never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life. Have you?" Esme asked, staring transfixed at our joined hands.

"No, I certainly haven't." I smiled, though it wasn't the lights that I was looking at. It was Esme. _My Esme._ And she was stunning.

 **Carlisle's POV**

After all of the life altering revelations we were facing as a family, I thought perhaps we could all use a break. I asked one of the young men from the village who had some basic medical training to cover for me for the day and decided to take the entire family to one of the larger islands to hunt. The day was rainy, so we wouldn't sparkle, and the area boasted an overabundance of carnivores. It was bound to be quite the adventure.

Once we arrived by boat, we split up into two groups of four and separated. Larger groups tended to scare away the animals. Our groups were divided the way the new generations would be. Edward, Esme, myself and Rosalie comprised one group. While Bella, Jasper, Alice and Emmett made up the other.

Our group decided to have a little competition, the girls against the guys. If the girls won, we had to take them to Jakarta for a night out, in two weeks time. If the boys won, the girls had to wear those old fashioned nurses outfits complete with the white shift dress and the little white caps around the house for a whole twenty-four hours.

Once the terms of the contest were on the table, the teams had to catch and drain a total of five large carnivores per team, with the fastest team being the winners. Each team had to bring their drained carcasses back to the starting point as proof.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Esme and I yelled in unison, so that one team wouldn't have a head start over the other. I had assumed that having Edward on my team would give us the clear win. He was hands down faster than the rest of us, after all.

What I wasn't counting on was the fact that he had never hunted on this particular island before. Rosalie had, because she had been here with Emmett before, so while she led Esme in the right direction to find the best prey, Edward and I set out in the wrong direction. As such, it took us twice as long to bag five kills as it took the girls.

"Well, ladies, I'd say that congratulations are in order." I smiled.

"Not if you _let_ us win." Rose huffed stubbornly.

"Rosalie, we didn't let you win. Edward and I set out in the wrong direction. We haven't ever been to this island, have you?" I asked, hoping to smooth her ruffled feathers.

"Yes, but that doesn't really matter because you had Edward, you should have been able to make up the time. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't exactly looking forward to prancing around in those costumes, but I also wasn't looking for a pity win, either. I'm going back to the boat." She protested and started off towards the dock where we had landed earlier.

"Esme, is it alright if I…?" I trailed off, wanting desperately go after Rose.

"Of course, Dear. Go on, catch up to her!" She shooed me along.

"Thank you, Esme!" I called, chasing after our sore winner.

When I managed to catch up to her, she was skipping rocks into the water, looking incredibly feisty and unapproachable. I decided to take my chances anyway.

"Go away!" She called, without turning to look at me as I approached.

"Not until you talk to me, I won't." I sighed, walking up behind her, and coming to stand at her side. I picked up a rock and skipped it, joining her little game.

"What's there to talk about? You've never let me win before and now you are. I can't help but find it a little degrading."

"Rosalie, perhaps I am reading too much into this. But I don't believe this is about the game at all. Would you like to know what I think this is about?" I asked, looking at her, even though she still refused to look at me.

"I don't really care but I assume you'll tell me anyway."

"I think that for your entire vampire life, things have always been a certain way in this family, there have been certain guarantees, things that have never changed. Absolutes that could be counted on. And I think that now, those dynamics are threatening to change. The security you have always felt in this family was, in part, based on those certainties. And now, you feel your sense of security evaporating.

"You are afraid that I will start treating you differently. That _Emmett_ will start treating you differently. And Esme, and Alice, and everyone else. You see that things are about to change, drastically. In your life and the lives of this family. You feel like everything we all have built is unraveling. And it scares you."

She sighed and finally turned to face me. "What makes you so certain? What makes you so sure that I'm scared?"

"Because, Rose. Because, _I too_ am frightened."

"You? Carlisle you're never scared. You are the most composed person I have ever met. You can't tell me that you're scared, I don't believe that."

"Being composed doesn't indicate an absence of fear, my Darling. Just an ability to hide the fear I'm feeling better than some. Ask Jasper if I have ever been afraid. I assure you that I have. And I promise you, that I too, am scared now.

"I feel like everything is in a state of upheaval. I haven't the slightest idea what I should be doing. I wasn't even sure if I should come after you when you stormed off. I didn't know if you would want me to. I didn't know if I would be making things worse, or better. I've never second guessed myself this much before. But I've never had so much on the line, either.

"And I can't wrap my head around Alice's timeline. Usually every plan she concocts is so concrete. We have two years living here, with which we are supposed to transition. What does that entail? And how is that enough time for everything that needs to change? In two years, I am somehow supposed to dissolve a marriage of many decades, engage in courtship for essentially the first _real_ time in my life, while somehow not screwing this or any of my other relationships within the family up, and forever alter the fabric of my life as I know it, to embrace my destiny with you. Is it just me, or does that sound like a process that should take considerably longer than two years?"

Rose actually laughed then. "Okay, wow, just… come here," she said, motioning me closer. I walked to her and she gently wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "First off, you're not going to screw this up. If anyone does that it will be me. And you could never ruin any of your relationships within the family. The family loves and respects you, Carlisle. That will never change. You've invested many, many years of love, loyalty and dedication into their lives. I think at this point, you could go on a killing rampage or worse, and still not lose this family, with the kind of firm foundation that you have built. So don't worry so much.

"Second, as far as dissolving your marriage goes, it won't be like it is for the humans. First off, our _entire_ family all have shared assets, with the exception of Jasper, who keeps his separate because he also provides for Peter and Charlotte. So financially your divorce doesn't change anything. Plus you and Esme aren't legally married in the way that humans are, because you were both legally dead when your marriage took place. So the divorce itself literally just means getting a new set of paperwork from Jenks.

"The process that the next two years is supposed to be for, is learning to be more platonic in your relationship with Esme and amorous in your relationship with me. Oh and I talked with Esme on our hunt. She said that we shouldn't wait and take our cue from her and Edward for a variety of reasons, because apparently they'll be crawling along at a snail's pace. She _too_ is worried that two years won't be enough time, but not for logistical reasons. She's just having a hard time with allowing herself to see him in a different light. I told her not to think about it so much and let her heart guide her." Rose explained.

I spent the next while just holding her in my arms, inhaling her scent and running my fingers through her hair. A simple act that I had done many times over the years, but now it held new meaning for us. Or maybe it always did and we were only just now realizing the significance.

"When did you get to be so very wise, Rose?"

"Meh, I had this really great dad who taught me everything I know. He kind of disappears sometimes though and leaves this fuckhot sex god in his place. Especially lately. But I'll never forget all of the things he taught me." She grinned mischievously.

This time _I_ had to laugh. "That's how you're reconciling this? That I'm literally a different person?"

"Not literally, no. But it _is_ easier to think of there being two different Carlisle's. The one who raised me and the one who will be my everything."

"You know, Sweetheart, I technically raised Esme too as far as becoming a vampire goes. Yes she was a little older when she came into her change, but I still had to teach her everything about being a vampire, the way that I taught you. And I sired her as well, so by vampiric standards, I'm technically her father, too. It isn't as weird if you don't think about it in human terms. And I'm sure if you ever need advice or someone to talk to, she'd be honored if you came to her with your questions or concerns, since she's been in the same boat before." I gently reminded her.

"I know, and I'm trying not to feel weird talking to her about it. I still feel somewhat guilty, but not nearly as guilty as I feel with Alice. I mean, Alice has known for a really long time that Emmett was her mate, and I know that with her visions she has seen a lot of our, more intimate times, over the years and I just feel so awful about it. I don't know how she doesn't hate me. I don't know how she hasn't tried to kill me." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Ah yes. Well, I can relate to Alice somewhat as well. Darling, did you know, that I have actually known since the Volturi conflict that you were meant to be mine? There was a lot of talk about mates back then, since Garrett and Kate were newly mated at the time. Something that was said clued me in and I was stunned.

"I went for a hunt by myself to process the news and try to figure out what to do. But in doing so, I realized it was best to do nothing. You were happy with Emmett and I had no idea who Esme's mate could be. I assumed that she would find him outside of the family, of course, nor knowing it was Edward. And the thought of her leaving the family to search for him, or heaven forbid that she might leave forever once she found him… well I couldn't be the reason that the family lost Esme. I knew it would happen eventually but I couldn't bring myself to be the catalyst, so I let it lie.

"But it definitely affected the way I thought and felt about things. I would watch you from afar and comfort myself, knowing that one day, I would be able to tell you and we would be together. And I also valued my time with Esme more, knowing that it was finite. That one day she and I would cease to be a couple. From that day forward I made sure never to take her for granted. And I suspect Alice did the same thing with Jasper while she was waiting for Emmett. So I don't think you need to feel guilty at all."

When I was finished speaking, she was silent for a minutes. I assumed she must be processing.

"You knew? _You knew?_ YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!? YOU KNEW WE WERE MATES AND YOU JUST SAT ON IT AS IF YOUR SILENCE HAD NO EFFECT ON ME? DON'T YOU THINK IT WAS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TO TELL ME? DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD HAVE DISCUSSED IT WITH ME, SO THAT WE COULD HAVE MADE THE DECISION _TOGETHER_ , TO WAIT?

"BUT NO! YOU DECIDED TO SIT ON IT AND KEEP THIS LIFE ALTERING REVELATION TO YOURSELF, THAT EFFECTED NOT ONLY YOU AND I, BUT THE ENTIRE FAMILY! YOU DECIDED TO TREAT ME AS A CHILD, BECAUSE APPARENTLY, THAT'S HOW YOU STILL SEE ME, AS A CHILD! WELL, I GUESS I KNOW WHERE I STAND NOW. I SUPPOSE IT WAS NAIVE OF ME TO THINK THAT I COULD EVER BE YOUR EQUAL. THIS WHOLE THING IS JUST SOME SICK COSMIC JOKE, ISN'T IT?

"Don't follow me, Carlisle. I'm going back to the boat to wait for the others but if I so much as see a single blonde hair on your head before everyone else gets back, I will fucking _swim_ home!" She insisted before storming off in a huff.

I knew she wasn't only mad at me and that part of her tirade had been meant for Alice who had known about all of this, all along, pretty much from the start. But Rosie felt too guilty over Emmett to ever yell at Alice, so she directed it all at me, and that was fine. She needed to get it out of her system so it wouldn't eat away at her. And my consolation in all of this was that as long as the next two years would go well for us, eventually a fit like that would be followed by mind blowing, make up sex. In the meantime, I'd just have to give her some space and let her cool off a bit.

A few minutes after she left, everyone else showed up to find out what the yelling was all about. It seemed even the other group had heard Rose's speech. They'd been on their way back to meet us anyway.

"Someone's in the dog house, hey Pops?" Emmett teased good naturedly.

"Yep, I guess I made the wrong decision not to tell her. This seems to be a theme with us. I make a decision that I think is best, but it ends up taking away _her_ ability to decide. This is her change all over again, isn't it?" I sighed, running my hands over my face.

"Yes and no. It's similar in some ways and in other ways it's entirely different. But I wouldn't advise keeping any more secrets from her. And I _would_ advise consulting her wherever possible with things going forward," he smiled, not seeming too worried. Although he may have just been relieved that I was the one pissing Rose off for a change.

"Come on, let's all head back to the boat, since it's time to go. We should all spend the rest of today talking things through with our spouses, anyway. Maybe Emmett can calm her down a little." Alice suggested.

"Good idea, Alice. You're probably right." I smiled sincerely, though it certainly didn't reach my eyes.

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter we will begin getting some insight into how each of the Cullens feel about losing their spouses to their true mates. I'm guessing the reactions will be quite varied. And as for that BIG secret a few of you wanted to know about, you're just gonna have to keep guessing because it won't be revealed until the end of the story. Don't worry though, I'll be dropping hints along the way XD**

 **Thanks for sticking with me! Remember, I love to hear your feedback!**


End file.
